Ken Tennyson (Future)
Ken "Kenny" Tennyson, also known as Spanner, is the son of and Ben Tennyson . Alpha Adam. On his tenth birthday, he received a duplicate Omnitrix from his father. He made his first appearance in Ken 10. Appearance Kenny bears a striking resemblance to his father when he was his age. His clothes are modeled after his father's. These include a white T-shirt with black accents and borders at the sleeves, and his trademark baggy green cargo pants. Kenny's eye color is even the same as Ben's. But his Power tone is slightly tanned which he inherited from Alpha In Omniverse, he is a bit older and the black and white on his shirt is now switched. The cuffs near his leg as well as his belt are now green and he has black pockets instead of white. The circle around his belt buckle is now white. His eyes are a darker color. As Spanner, he wears a white armored jumpsuit, along with a green scarf and a white helmet. He appears to have some-sort of equipment on his wrists. Personality Kenny is very much like his father was when he was 10 years old. One example of this was his immediate friendship with fellow troublemaker Devlin Levin. Like Ben, Ken had access to only 10 alien forms in the beginning with his Omnitrix. Ken was also shown to be slightly more resourceful than his father, as he used Grey Matter to hack his Omnitrix and unlock the Master Control. History Ben 10 In Ken 10, Ken has his 10th birthday party and receives three gifts, from his father an Omnitrix Replica, from his aunt a Stone Dog and from his great-grandfather a hoverboard. Kenny, initially ecstatic about the Omnitrix, is soon disappointed with his selection of aliens, further more even though Kenny is allowed to join his father when he's alien hunting Ben's years of experience and efficiency leaves Kenny with not getting any kicks in. Going out flying with the Hover board Kenny runs into Devlin, a young street urchin who befriends him and consoles him about his father issues. Later that night while his HQ is being broken into Ben initially decides to allow his son to join in against whatever foe has broken in, until that is he discovers the one responsible to be none other than his old foe Kevin Levin and grounds Ken to his room. While the two are fighting Ken uses Grey Matter to sneak out of his room, eventually arriving in the empty Null Void Chamber just as Kevin flees. Meeting up with Devlin in the morning he proposes that they try to deduce what is wrong with the Null Void Projector in order to prove themselves to Ben. Having deduced and located the projector Ken and Devlin break in only for Devlin to reveal that he was the one who Ben was fighting. Furthermore, he releases his father, the real Kevin 11,000, who proceeds to beat on the newly arrived Ben, not caring about his son. Ken is able to use Grey Matter to crack the Omnitrix master control and aid his father alongside Devlin to fight Kevin. Getting wounded in the crossfire Ken's injury enrages Ben to the point that he beats Kevin into the ground and captures him in a Containment capsule. With Kevin now in custody once more, Devlin comes to live at the Tennyson Family residence. Omniverse In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, he appeared as a mysterious white suited hero and protected Ben from getting hit with a shoe from one of the Zombie Clowns. However, by the time Ben could turn around to see who was behind him, he vanished in a green light. In Animo Crackers, Kenny appears again as Spanner and attacked Dr. Animo, along with Animo's future self, revealing his alias. When Ben arrived, the Animos split up, and Spanner immediately pursued the future Animo. Both he and Ben were subdued by this Animo. Spanner then instructed Ben to contact Lieutenant Steel, which led Ben to discovering that Steel's group was under attack. Ben, Rook, and Spanner arrived at the scene, Ben using Gutrot to defeat the Animos. Spanner then teleported away with the future Animo, and Ben wondered who he was. In Cough It Up, Spanner appears frequently to aid Ben and Rook while they defend Argit. Because he and Jimmy Jones, who also appears in the episode, never appear at the same time (and he also seems to be a fan of Jimmy), Ben and Rook believe that Jimmy is, in fact, Spanner, though he states he doesn't even know who Spanner is. In Fight at the Museum, he revealed himself to be from the future, where Ben and Kai are married. While trying to save the first alien artifact that Alpha Adam and her Brother Veen Adam and Yuki Nanomi Found together, he tries to make sure Ben and Alpha end up together at all costs. Knowing that it's for the greater good, Spanner steals the emptied artifact and returns to the future where he sees that Ben and Alpha are still married. In The End of an Era, Spanner returned the future Animo to his present, then assisted Ben 10,000 in battling Maltruant, before revealing himself to in fact be his son Kenny, who wanted to prove himself to be a true hero after Ben took away his Omnitrix, and was given a device by Professor Paradox that would allow him to travel through time. Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes